phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Nominations for administratorship
This page is for nominating users to become administrators of the site. *If, after no less than seven days from the nomination, the voting is unanimous and the nominee has accepted, then a bureaucrat will grant the user administrator privileges. If no consensus has been reached within fourteen days, the nomination is rejected. *If rejected, the user must wait 30 days before becoming eligible to be nominated again. There is no limit to the number of times a member may be nominated. Voting Etiquette In order to vote on nominations for administratorship, you must be a registered user with more than 5 un-reverted edits. There are three sections for each nomination: Support, Oppose, and Comments. *Use a # sign instead of a * to mark the votes so it is easy to see the number of votes. *The nominee should not vote for himself, but instead mark the initial section of the nomination as Accepted along with his signature. The nominee may make additional comments in the Comments section. *You may provide a rationale (reason) when supporting a nomination. *You must provide a rationale when objecting to a nomination. Any objection that clearly has no connection to this project or one that does not list a rationale can be considered invalid. *If you wish to discuss the nomination without voting, use the comments section. *If you wish to remove your vote, please strikethrough it by surrounding it with . This is so we can accurately track the voting, especially once it's archived. Open Nominations User:Ryan Stoppable This nomination is over. Please refrain from editing it. Currently a Rollback user, member of the Recent Changes Patrol, global mod at the forums, and nearing his one-year anniversary as a user, Ryan has always shown initiative to help improve the wiki and exceptionally helps with the encyclopedia's informational aspects via his informative ratings update blogs. He frequently partakes in IRC discussions on improving the wiki, and fights vandalism frequently. Overall, Ryan shows major prowess in being a hardworking administrator. The Flash {talk} 05:40, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Support # Ryan has proven himself to be a very helpful and hard-working user. —'The Flash' {talk} 05:40, June 29, 2010 (UTC) # Ryan helps everyone with their questions and would be a very great admin —Jessa_The_Random_Phinbella_Fan 04:39, July 2, 2010 (UTC) # I support as well. —Starl FTW 04:51, July 2, 2010 (UTC) # Ryan has been a great contributor to the wiki since his Numbers Game blog first showed up on the bloglist. Since then he's been a constant presence in the IRC chat room discussing the state of the wiki and where we should be going next. Thumbs up. —Topher (talk) 05:05, July 2, 2010 (UTC) # He is already a frequent participant in community/wiki business and makes substantial contributions to the wiki. I believe he will help our wiki grow even further as an admin. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:08, July 2, 2010 (UTC) # Ryan would be an awesome admin. He edits almost everyday, and basically he.... NVM, let's just say he would make a good admin - I see a little silhouette-o of a plant! Scaramouche! Scaramouche! Will you do the Fandango? 16:26, July 2, 2010 (UTC) # I think that Ryan will be a great admin and an awesome replacement for me while I'm not active. (Don't take this as a notice that I'm leaving the wiki though) —Ardi~(Talk)~(Correspondence) 00:41, July 5, 2010 (UTC) # I don't know much about you, but I think you really do earn it for being a new adimn for the Phineas and Ferb Wiki. Good luck, Ryan. Patrickau 26 11:06, July 7, 2010 (UTC # The numbers game is the best thing to happen for the wikia. Good Luck,Bowl108 16:24, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Oppose Nomination accepted -- Ryan Stoppable (call me, beep me) 15:33, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Comments * I am honored to accept this nomination. You can see a list of my credentials at my User page, and if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask them. -- Ryan Stoppable (call me, beep me) 18:50, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Voting closed: Nomination successful. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:29, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Swampym Support #He is Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, one of the co creators of the show that this wiki is about, even if he is not very active of the wiki, he should still be an admin, considering if it was not for him (and Dan) this wiki would not exist.--Eduardog3000 09:34, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # While I see your point and I agree, I would have to say no. We have guidelines set for the nominations here. And if you look carefully, Swampy doesn't even come close to the minimum requirements. If, however, many people support this, I will change my vote to a support.—Ardi~(Talk)~(Correspondence) 22:20, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Closed Nominations :: Previous closed nominations may be viewed in the archive. User:PerryPerry (For: 0 | Against: 1) This nomination is over. Please refrain from editing it. Nominated by Hunter 710 18:51, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Support * No votes were cast in favor of this nomination. Oppose * PerryPerry is not eligible for nomination until six months after signing up, which will be in two weeks. However, one of the criteria for nomination is that a majority of the edits must not be in blogs or talk pages. At the moment, 52% of his edits are for those. The full breakdown of the edits can be viewed . Once the Main namespace edits (episodes, songs, characters, etc.) rises closer to 40 or 50%, then he should meet that criteria. It is currently at 26%. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 07:06, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Comments * Technically, the nominations are not open at this point. We are testing to see how the addition of the Recent changes patrol handles the increased edits as this wiki grows. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 07:06, February 13, 2010 (UTC) * PerryPerry did not accept the nomination. Even without the single opposing vote, this nomination should not have proceded to voting. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:34, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Category:Site administration